


Cain and Abel

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness





	Cain and Abel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cain and Abel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206208) by bayb43 [archived by [TheHexFiles_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHexFiles_archivist/pseuds/TheHexFiles_archivist)]. 

是在六年级的中旬，Harry全身僵硬的摔下扫帚。他们后来发现是因为McNair在那天早上偷偷倒进他水杯的毒药。他被抓去了Azkaban，但这不重要，因为Harry Potter没有醒来。 

一开始，Harry总是有探视者。Granger和Weasley一有空就来。医疗翼的东厢总是充满了格兰芬多。几周以后，探视者渐渐不再来了。Granger更多的时间待在图书馆，想要找到方法唤醒Harry，Weasley则忙着挽救格兰芬多的魁地奇队。大概两个月后，很少有人来看活下来的男孩。 

但是每天晚上，在医疗翼关门，学生都上床陷入梦乡之后，一扇门会吱吱打开，一个身影会溜进来，在Harry Potter的床边坐下。 

“该隐与亚伯，你和我。” 

Harry只是沉默的躺着。 

“读过圣经吗，Potter？” 

没有回答，只有昏迷者深沉的呼吸。 

“你没想到我会读这种东西，嗯，Potter？但我除非傻了才会无视圣经这样投影了整个人类文明的东西，无论信仰如何。至少，故事本身没有排斥任何特别的文化。”Draco带着某种类似轻蔑的态度看着Harry，就像他回应了。 

“所以该隐和亚伯，Potter。你知道这个故事吗？” 

Draco继续着单方面的对话，决定把持续的沉默当作否认。 

“他们是兄弟，该隐和亚伯。” 

Draco看着Harry，仿佛他说了什么。 

“是，Potter，我知道我们不是兄弟。现在才是重点，所以注意了。该隐是第一个出生的，你瞧，亚当和夏娃在听从一条蛇的建议，被踢出伊甸园后的第一个孩子。” 

“是，一条蛇，Potter，不是很可笑吗？你多聪明。但是该隐被诅咒了，因为他父母决定吃禁果，该隐没有机会。现在公平的想想，Potter……后来他们又生了个儿子，叫做亚伯。上帝突然决定，嘿，你知道吗？我喜欢这个孩子。” 

Draco低头看着Harry无意识的面容。 

“对……我不该指望你领会这微妙之处。只要附和我。” 

在Harry的沉默中，Malfoy继续。 

“于是有一天，该隐决定向上帝献祭。对他……伸出一只手，可以这么说吗？”Draco的目光紧盯着Harry。“亚伯看到了，也决定他想给上帝一点小礼物。所以该隐，作为一个农夫，献给上帝一些他的收成，而亚伯，作为一个牧羊人，觉得上帝会喜欢死羊。给你猜三次上帝的反应。” 

Draco看着Potter，侧头仿佛在听他的回答。 

“对了，Potter。他接受了亚伯血腥的牲畜，告诉该隐等他带来合适的祭品时才会接受。但你知道我怎么想吗，Potter？我想即使他把自己拥有的一切都献给上帝也没用。这和祭品无关。该隐就是永远都不会够好。亚伯总是会胜过他。那么你想知道结局吗？该隐杀了亚伯，Potter。这个祭品怎么样？” 

Harry的手指动了动，吸引了Draco的注意。过了一会儿，这看来就是唯一的反应。 

“我能杀了你，你知道。现在……这儿除了你我之外没有别人。即使他们抓到我，又能怎么样？你还是死了。” 

他走到Harry身边，抬手到他脸侧，让指尖轻轻拂过皮肤。他倾身仿佛要吻他，但又停在中途，然后退开。 

“也许下次，那么。晚安，Potter。” 

唯一的回答是他离开时门卡嗒关上的声音。 

“Granger和鼬鼠今天终于在一起了，Potter。谁知道为什么要用这么久……真的，我都不知道自己会吃惊。Weasley笨到可能根本不知道自己喜欢她。” 

“Pansy也不肯放过我。我想她不明白我真的没兴趣。当然，要是她不是个狗鼻子的八婆还有可能。等等……不，还是不行。要是她根本不是个女孩才更可能。这是个秘密，Potter……不是我指望你能告诉谁。纯血统的未成形的食死徒不会喜欢男孩，你知道。” 

Potter在睡梦中朝着Draco声音的方向动了动。 

“你会相信你是我第一个暗恋对象吗，那么？我想不会。你愚蠢的绿眼睛和丑陋的伤疤总是那么明亮。就像没人配得上你。我想你可以想象对于我这种人的吸引力。有时候我想没有父母也比不得不想要选择背叛你有的父母容易。但要是你不在……好吧，那转换阵营也没太多理由，不是吗？” 

他站到Harry床边，手指轻拂他额头上闪电形的疤痕。他想要走开，又停下轻轻吻吻它。 

“晚安，Potter。” 

“下个星期就是终极巫师测试了，我不担心……我总是考的很好。打赌你不知道我是班级里最好的，但我是的。不过你要明白，这就是说今年要结束了。夏天我要回家。你知道那是什么意思……父亲会期待我接受印记。我想我没有别的选择。个人而言，我宁可不要……你可以想象那个丑陋的黑骷髅纹身和我的衣服根本不般配。” 

Draco的声音很低，但即使他想要保持轻快也流露着紧张。 

“更不用提，你知道，整个谋杀暴乱的事情。所以你要是能醒来最好。还有人需要拯救，Potter，我知道无论是不是昏迷，你还是会有那荒谬的英雄情结。” 

Draco在震耳欲聋的沉默中叹口气。 

“晚安，Potter。” 

“我还有三天就回家了。我不知道以后还能不能见到你。奇怪，不是吗？六年里我几乎每天都看到你。想想就觉得奇怪。” 

Draco扫视房间，就是不看沉默的睡在床上的男孩。 

“我从没恨过你，你知道吗？”Draco的声音在他自己的耳朵里也觉得生涩，无力，和嘶哑。“我想我会想你。” 

他捂着脸，觉得双颊湿润了。他站到Harry身边。 

“我不知道以后还能不能回来。但就是你听不到我……我还是想告诉你。以防万一。我不想做该隐。我不想为了我父母的选择而被诅咒。我宁可选择你。我不会……即使你永远睡下去，我不会忘记你。” 

Draco俯身，嘴唇贴上Harry的唇。他只是站在那儿，让他们双唇相贴，呼吸着Harry呼吸的空气。他终于站起身，拉开门。 

“晚安，Harry。” 

门卡嗒关上，一双绿眼睛睁开。 

当Harry Potter在学期结束前两天终于醒来时，学校爆发一阵喧嚣。Granger和Weasley几乎用拥抱和眼泪闷死Harry。教师安心的哭泣，而预言家日报用头版欢呼这个消息。Harry Potter被人群包围，他过了整整一天才能在无人陪护的情况下自己去浴室。 

学期结束前一天，他离开了医疗翼，但是没有回去宿舍，Harry Potter直奔大厅。他在找某人。当Ron和Hermione问他去哪儿的时候，他只是告诉他们等着。 

当他穿过大厅的门，身后紧跟着Ron Weasley和Hermione Granger，学生们都站起来欢呼。Harry没有理会，他的目光直盯着斯莱特林长桌，直盯着一个淡金色的脑袋。 

他笔直走向Draco Malfoy，后者慢慢站起来面对他。他表情平静，但灰色的眼睛暴露了心底的混乱。 

“Ha——Potter？”Draco说，保持平静的声调。 

“你有选择……我给你选择。你不用做该隐。” 

Draco的眼睛睁大了。 

“和我一起……在我身边。” 

然后Harry Potter做了一件整个Hogwarts都没人想得到的事情。他吻了Draco Malfoy。 

这是个温柔快速的吻，只是轻碰嘴唇，然后Harry退回来，看着Draco。 

“请选择我。” 

Draco站着，盯着Harry。大厅安静了。当他回答的时候，声音轻的连Harry也几乎听不清。 

“我已经是了。” 

然后他回吻了Harry Potter。 

完


End file.
